Master Fox
by kyuubi19
Summary: In the final clash between Naruto and Sasuke. The kyuubi send Naruto to the world of Kung Fu Panda. Now Naruto has a chance to have a new life. How will this affect the Kung Fu Panda world?
1. Chapter 1

It was the final battle that would end the fourth Great War. The final battle between Naruto and Sasuke. Their battle lasted 2 whole days; running low on chakra fast and nether of them could get the upper hand.

Sasuke was determined to win the battle and would not give up. Naruto also determined to win.

It took some time before they were almost completely out of chakra and it was down to one final attack. Naruto was able to unlock the power of the Rinnegan that pain gave home when Naruto defeated him, but it was not enough.

Sins he didn't know how to use his new eyes all he could do is boost his chakra up. Just enough for him to use to strongest jutsu one last time.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't fairing to well. He was low on chakra and he only had enough chakra to use the jutsu my hypocrite of a sensei tough him.

Sasuke was charging his chidori on his left hand and Naruto was charging his rasengan. Both of them ran at each other with the intention to kill.

RASENGAN

CHIDORI

They both yelled as the attacks collided. As soon as that happen there was a big explosion that form a giant pillar of chakra.

Naruto woke up on a familiar place. He turned around and there facing him was the Kyuubi. "Well kit, it looks like we are in a tight spot." "what's going on?" asked the very confused blond. "Well kit the explosion tear a hole into a mother dimension, bit in the process your body will soon be torn apart." "WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Kit the only way to save you is for me to give you all of my chakra." "but won't that kill you?" "Yes it will, but you're not going to go to another dimension empty handed."

With that Naruto's eyes started to burn. He grabbed his eyes trying to stop the pain. "AAAA!" he screamed. After a few seconds the pain went away. As Naruto recovered from the pain the giant fox decided to explain was just happened. "Kit remember when I told you that I was the one who created the Sharingan?" Naruto nodded rubbing his eyes at the same time. "OK then sins Pain gave you his Rinnegan I increase its powers, and abilities, and took away all the side affects. I also gave you all the stages of the Sharingan and even the eternal mangekyou sharingan. With no side effects ether. I even went as far as fusing both blood-lines together."

This was too much for Naruto to take. The fox some one that Naruto has always seen as a father given him and improved two of the most powerful blood-lines in existence.

Before Naruto could speak the Kyuubi spoke again "Kit that's not all I am also giving you my strength,abilities, and two thousand years of jutsu, fighting styles, and techniques, sword styles and techniques everything."

"Kit one more thing." then there was a glow right in front of Naruto. When the glow was gone there was a beautiful sword in its place floating sword. (the same sword as Beyakuya from bleach, so I am not going to describe it. Don't like it deal with it.) "Kit this sword is an ancient and powerful sword that none could rival. Its called bleach Senbonzakura... Once you put some chakra it will be able to cut through anything. This sword has three releases. The first is the form you see right now. The second is called shiki. To activate the second stage you have to say: Scatter bleach Senbonzakura. The third and final is called bankai, SenboneZakura kageyoshi. You say the same thing from the second stage to the third stage. Don't worry when you get my knowledge you will automatically know how to use it and your new eyes too.."

By now Naruto had tears running down his cheeks. "thank you father." was all The blond could say. He was too sad to say anything ells. Ever sins the battle with Zabuza on the bridge they have been close. Like a father, son thing. Over time the fox has been training Naruto in everything he could, but it wasn't much sins they had to keep everything a secret. The fox was the only friend he had. Except Tsunade, Shizune, Jaraiya, and the ramen family. (don't know their names)

Every one ells hated him Naruto, and when Naruto failed to brig back Sasuke, Sakura broke his heart into a million pieces it took a long time before the Kyuubi could make Naruto feel better. He now acted cold to every one.

Showed no emotion. Not even when he got sick or injured. He still cared for those who were kind to him but still showed no emotion. Now he was fighting the akatsuki to keep those he cared for safe.

The fox was sad as well he was losing some one close to him. Some one that he saw as a sun. "I love you my son." those were the Kyuubi's final words before he faded away.

"Father!" shouted Naruto when he got no response he drop to his knees and cried. Then something inside of him snap. All the sadness, loneliness, the pain that he bottled every up, that he hid behind his mask, broke. He clutches his head and fell to his knees. He started crying even harder. Then he stops, there were no more tears falling down the blonds face. Naruto's eyes became soulless, he could no longer feel. not pain, sorrow, happiness, joy, remorse, guilt...nothing.

There was an incredible amount of pain the spread throughout his body, but he it didn't bother him one bit. Naruto could not feel it, but his body was exhausted. The blond soon passed out from exhaustion.

He soon found him self in an open field. Able to see the mountains. Like if he was very high.

Naruto tried to stand, but was having trouble. That's when he notes that he didn't have normal legs. He had like animal looking legs. Something like paws.

He looked at his hands only do found claws. He then felt something behind him. Naruto turn his head to find out what it was only to see nine black tails with a white tip.

Naruto still kept calm even after his shock. He closed his eye and search his memories for any thing that might lead to his appearance and where he was. After a moment he found his answer.

He was in a dimension where everyone is an animal, and some animal/people know Kong Fu, and that some Hung Fu masters are able to use something similar than chakra... chi. It's not as strong as chakra.

He also found out what happen to his clothes. When the chakra surrounded Naruto it also changes his appearance and his clothes. He now wore black tight pants, no shoes, anbu armor, and a white trench coat like the fourth hokage.

Naruto walked around and saw a small puddle. He went toured, crouch and looked at his reflection he looked like a humanoid fox. With black fur big muscles. He then notes his eyes. They were silver red with three black rings and three tomoe in each ring.

"Are you all right,young one." said a mysterious voice. Naruto quick turn around to see who did the voice belong to. Only to see that it was an old sea turtle with some type of clothes around his shell, holding a large stick with that had like a Y shape in the end.

" Yes I am OK... Thank you for asking." said the black fox facing the turtle and standing up. The turtle walked up to the black fox and stop only a few feet."my name is Naruto...what is yours." Naruto said extending his hand/paw.

"Naruto what a interesting name." said the turtle scratching the bottom of his mouth. "my name Oogway and I am a Kong Fu master in the Valley of Peace." the old turtle said as he shook the black fox's paw

At hearing that Naruto raised on eye brow that didn't go un nodes by Oogway. "do you have doubts about me being a Kong Fu master." ask the old turtle. Naruto shook his head. "no I don't... Being a master myself I know that appearances can be deceiving."

"AAA." said Oogway with a smile " wise words for some one so young. If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Naruto just satire there with a emotionless face like Itachi. "15, why?" he responded. "because when I look into your eyes I can see wisdom, hatred, lost, hurt, and determination that some one your age shouldn't have. " you could tell all that just by looking into my eyes." asked the fox to only have the turtle smile and nod.

" that's impressive." said Naruto. Would you mind telling me why is it that you have these characteristics." ask the old Kong Fu master. Naruto nodded and said " only if we could have a little friendly spar...master Oogway."

"of cores I would spar with you." master Oogway said getting into a stance, and so did Naruto. Oogway decided to be the first one to attack. He jumps up swinging his Kong Fu stick. Aiming for his head. Naruto duct avoiding the attack with ease, he then went for an uppercut, but miss when the old turtle took a step backwards only avoiding it by a few in inches. Naruto followed up with a series of punches and kicks.

Oogway was having a little trouble ether avoiding or blocking. 'He is fast. I never seen some of the moves the way this young on does.' thought Oogway. The spar went on as both masters exchanged blows. 'This guy is pretty good for on old turtle. He reminds me of the old man. Strong, and wise.'

Oogway then decided to use some nerve attacks. When Naruto went to punch Oogway. Oogway duct and dash at him. That gave the old master enough time to use his nerve attack. Oogway hit Naruto's stomach, then went for the neck.

The black fox fell to the ground nock out. Thinking that the match was over Oogway walked tours the unconscious fox. When he was about to wake the young fox up, he disappeared in a puff of smock. Oogway's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Before he could do anything Naruto appeared behind him with Senbon Zakura only a few inches away from his neck. Oogway chuckled before he raised his hand and said "I yield.

At hearing this Naruto removed his sword from Oogway's neck. " that was an interesting technique. What was it." " it's a technique that creates clones of the user. The user has to separate his or her chakra evenly into how many clones , my clones are an exact copy of myself. The handy thing about the technique is that what ever my clone gets hit or anything that causes my clone to disappear in a puff of smoke I will get what ever experience that my clones have. It is also good for accelerating my training."

" Fascinating. I never knew that such a technique could be invented." said master Oogway with a smile. Then remembered the deal both masters made. "AAA." said Oogway in a calm tone "now that our spar is over maybe now you could tell me why you have some characteristics that some one your age shouldn't have. At hearing that Naruto took a deep breath and said "OK then we better sit down, because it is a long story. "it all started the day I was born..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello every one. thanks to all those who reviewed and those who took the time to read my story. In this story Naruto are 17 yeas old, and the story takes place before the first Kong Fu Panda movie. Tai-lung is still in prison and the Furious Five are in there late teenage years. Also Naruto isn't a small fox. He is a tiger size fox**

It's been almost a year since both masters parted ways. Master Oogway returned to the temple in the Valley of Peace and Naruto roamed the land.

"Master Oogway you have returned. I hope your time away from the temple was a pleasant one." asked Oogway's former student master Shifu.

"It was my friend." Oogway responded walking towards hall of heroes, with Shifu following him. Several days before my returned, I met an interesting fellow." "What was so interesting about the fellow?" Shifu ask plainly, clearly no caring about the fellow.

Oogway smiled a warm smile and said "he is a young black fox. I found him pass out on the ground." Shifu raised an eyebrow and said "a fox...I haven't seen a fox in a long time. I remember hearing that they were smart and very fast, they were also tricksters. That must be why you found the fox on the ground. He must have angered or stolen something from someone."

Stopping in front of the door of the hall of heroes, Oogway shook his head saying 'No'. While the old master push the doors open and walking in he said "no, he was protecting a family who was being mugged and was knocked unconscious in the end." Of course Oogway lied, it was not his place to tell any one about Naruto's past.

With one hand/paw behind his back and the other rubbing his chin, Shifu ask "does he even know how to fight?"

They stop in the center of the hall, Oogway now face Shifu and said, "he does now." Smiled the turtle." "What do you mean?" ask a confuse Shifu. He then thought that Oogway must of taught him Kong Fu, and to be honest Shifu didn't like it one bit. He just hope that his assumption was false.

"I trained him. He is a natural in Kong Fu." said the old master with a smile. "He took everything I taught him and absorbed it like a sponge. He was a prodigy."

"Exactly how old is the fox?" question Shifu, clearly now interested. Oogway took a thinking pose and started scratching his chin. "Hmm...I think he is about seventeen years old." responded a still thinking Oogway.

"All right then. What's the fox's name?" Shifu ask, hand behind his back. "He has a very interesting name."

"which is?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

None of them notes that the kunai that Naruto has given him was glowing.

Naruto was sitting down on a rock Indian style. With his eyes close, he was listening on what master Oogway and Shifu were talking about. It didn't come to a surprise that they were talking about him. Its been a few days since they parted ways, and Naruto has been listening from Oogway's kunai. He then decided to rest and see if anything of interest has happened or is happening with Oogway.

Naruto found a large rock near by, sat on it and focus his chakra into the kunai that he gave Oogway. Naruto told the turtle that they can communicate if he added chakra into the kunai, but Naruto never told him that Naruto could contact them when ever he pleases.

Even thou Oogway trained him and was kind to him. Naruto still didn't trust him. The sun was setting and the black fox decided to meditate. He disconnected his connection with Oogway's kunai and meditated.

He was thinking about the events that had happened to him, and everything that has happened in his life up until now...

Since he was six years old he was ignored, neglected, and loathe. Naruto wasn't allowed to play with the other children in the orphanage, when he would ask for more food, he would be scolded and was locked in a room, for days.

When he was seven years old he was thrown out of the orphanage. Naruto was force to live in the streets, and going through garbage can for food, for some time. It wasn't long before the Third Hokage found out what happen to Naruto and decided to take him in himself. The old man had the head master fired and executed. Soon the council started saying that the Third Hokage couldn't adopt him because it would be playing favorites.

The old hokage had no choice but to buy Naruto an apartment. It wasn't the nicest apartment in the village but it would have to do.

Naruto then remembered all the beatings he took from the village. All the times he was chased through the village like a dog, and then cornered like some animal. How every time he was beaten, all the different ways they would think all the different weapons they would use.

The black fox remembered the time when he was beaten an inch away from his life. When they broke his limbs, and skull. The time the villagers crucified him using a pair of kunai, then two chuning level ninja came by and use a fire ball jutsu on him. Naruto remembered a memory that he had tried so hard to forget.

**FLASH BACK**

_Naruto was eight years old, he was walking to the park to meet with his first and only friend. They met when she helped Naruto hide from the villagers. After that they became close friends._

_The blond reached the park and was looking around for his friend. He soon spotted a girl his age, with long red hair, green eyes, purple sandals, and a black skirt._

_"Hey Yumi, how are you doing." Naruto shouted, waving his hand and running towards her._

_"Hi Naruto!" shouted Yumi while waiving her hand. When Naruto was close enough, Yumi gave the blond a hug. "I thought that you weren't going to show up." Yumi grave the side of her arm, and rubbed it nervously._

_"Are you kidding me, there is no way that I would just leave my best friend all alone." the blond said as he waved his hands around. Yumi chuckled at Naruto's action._

_"Any way, why don't we play, or do something fun."_

_"OK."_

_They spend hours playing with each other, laughing, having fun. Their happiness didn't last long when several people saw them. "Hey!" one of the villagers shouted. The shout quickly got attention a few villagers near by._

_Naruto and Yumi didn't have time to get away. They were surrounded by angry, screaming villagers. "What do you think you're doing here Demon!" one of the villagers shouted. "We didn't do anything, why don't you just leave us alone!" the blond shouted back._

_"Shut up DEMON. You shouldn't even be alive after what you've done to us!"_

_Yumi had enough of the villagers, why would they always treat Naruto like this. When he has done nothing wrong at all. "What are you talking about, he has done nothing wrong!" Yumi shouted in rage._

_"Be Quiet DEMON WHORE!"_

_SLAP!_

_One of the villagers slapped the little red head on her cheek hard enough to nock her on the ground. "Yumi!" Naruto tried to run and help his friend but before he could do anything he was restrained by several angry villagers._

_"Well." a villager started saying with an evil grin. "Looks like the DEMON has feelings for his WHORE. Why don't we do something about that."_

_Naruto had to watch as Yumi was beaten right in front of him. "Nooooo, please stop." but his pleas fell death to every ones ears. Yumi was beaten, and bloodied. She was nearly unconscious, so she didn't see when one of the villagers took out a knife._

_"STOP!" Naruto desperately tried to get free, but it was to no avail. He watched as the man graved Yumi by the hair, lift her up and put the knife against her neck._

_"Naruto..."_

_Yumi whispered getting Naruto's attention._

_"Goodbye Naruto."_

_Was her last words as the man slid her throat. Time slowed for Naruto, his vision became blurry, his heart was in pain. He felt so much anger that the blond was starting to released some of the kyuubi's chakra. Naruto grew long claws, fangs, his whisker marks got thicker, and his eyes turned blood red with a slit in the middle._

**FLASH BACK END**

Naruto woke up from his meditation/sleep. He quickly notes that it was morning. He stood up from the rock and looked round. Feeling a bit hungry he decided to find the nearest village and eat. Jumping off the rock he started walking north.

It only took a few minutes to find what he was smelling. There he saw a large lake surrounded by mountains with a bridge cutting right through the middle of the lake, and in the middle of the bridge was a restaurant. (Think of the restaurant in Po's dream in the beginning of the first movie.)

Naruto walk to the restaurant. As he got closer you could hear glass being shattered things being thrown around, being broken...etc. The black fox was could hear few weeping noises. He could tell that they belonged to some very scared animals.

Probably the owners of the restaurant. He approached the door and place his hand on the door. Waiting a few seconds to see if he would hear anything ells, he slowly open the door.

You could easily hear the old would door make a squeak - ish noise as is slowly open. Which caught the attention of every one in the restaurant. Slowly walking in. Naruto notes that there were wolves everywhere, and they were staring at him. Still walking the black fox found an empty table.

One wolf was holding a little trembling Rabbet who just happens to be the owner of the restaurant along with his sister who slowly walked up to the sitting down fox and hesitated taking his order. "mmay...I... ..t. ..take. ...y...your...order?"

Naruto slowly looked around. Everyone was looking at him. Turning his attention back to the little bunny taking his order. Naruto lifted his head showing his shinning blue eyes. For a moment the bunny seemed to of gotten lost in his ocean blues eyes. After a moment she snaps back to reality and took his order. "do you by any chance happen to have some Ramen?" asked the black fox in a emotionless tone.

The bunny closed her eyes and hesitantly and said "no." She then readied her self for any harm that would come because they didn't have what the fox wanted. "o... OK then do you have noodles?" she opened her eyes in surprise that no harm came to her. She was expecting to get hit or something, " yes... coming right up."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he nodded. To some of the wolves there Naruto didn't stand to good with them. Moments later she came back with some noodles "thank you for your patience." she said " no problem." was his only response and started eating. As soon as he took a few bites of his noodles, one of the wolves came and sat right in front of him. Naruto ignored him and continued eating.

Before the wolf in front of the fox could say anything another wolf stared talking to the owner about how he should pay the wolves so that nothing happens to their restaurant. before things could go any further Naruto spoke getting every ones attention again. "I suggest you leave him alone..."

" O yea...and what are you going to do about it?" said the cocky wolf. Dropping the restaurant owner he walked over to Naruto and slammed his fist/paw of the table. All eyes focused on the wolf and the fox. The fox sigh and tilted his head up a little. Showing his mangekyou sharingan and the rinnegan in the back round..

Those eyes send chills down the wolfs spine, he felt an incredible amount of fear, and for a split second he could see his own death. It was quiet for a moment, but being a cocky wolf that he is, just shrugged it off. He was about to speak but Naruto cut him off by whispered one word, but all the wolves were able to hear it " tsukuyomi "

"what... where am I" said the scared wolf looking around. He soon notes that he was tied on a cross (the way Itachi had Kakashi in his tsukuyomi).

"You are in my world." appeared the fox in front of him. " here i control time. I control reality. Here I am god..." out of no where an army of Naruto appeared all around the scared wolf with Zenbonezakura out. "for the next seventy three hours you will be will experience incredible pain and agony." Naruto said before he stabbed the wolf. The wolf howled in pain as he was stabbed over and over by an army of Narutos.

All the wolves were waiting to see what the new comer would do. They waited for three seconds before the wolf in front of Naruto started screaming as he was being torched... then he passed out, and Naruto returned to his noodles. "what did you do to him?" one wolf demanded as the rest of them go ready to 'try' to beat the crap out of the fox. "me... I did nothing, he just started screaming like a mad man."

That earned a growl from every one. "GET HIM!" at hearing this the fox stood up looking around seeing all the wolves coming. He had his sharingan and his rinnegan activated. Every thing seemed to be moving in slow-motion. One of the wolves leaps towards Naruto with a battle hammer aiming for the fox's head.

Naruto duck avoiding the attack with ease. He upper cute the wolf and kick him in the stomach sending flying hitting some of the wolves that were behind him and finally breaking through the wall and landing in the water. As for the rest of the wolves that got nock out were now unconscious.

Naruto swung his leg back hitting one wolf in the stomach and the same results happen. The wolf was send back hitting the wolves behind him.

Another wolf charge him with a sword. Trying to slash the fox but had no success. He then grabbed the sword with both hands/paws and slash downwards trying to cut Naruto in half. Before the blade could even reach the fox's hat he grabbed the wolf's wrist and flung him to a group of charging wolves.

A wolf grabbed Naruto's coat and was about to punch him but Naruto hit his wrist with his right hand and with the left, he punches the wolf straight in the chest. Smashing him threw the wall. Three more wolves charged the fox. They were throwing punches, kicks, elbows, claws. Naruto kept blocking the attacks over and over.

One of the three lashed down wards aiming for the fox's arm. Before his claw mad any type of contact with the black fox's shoulder he sides step. Just nearly avoiding the attack. The second sends a punch to Naruto's jaw, but Naruto moved his head back dodging the fist/paw. Naruto grabbed his arm and flip him on the floor landing hard he then stomp his foot on his chest creating a small crater he then spin kick the other wolf sending him through they wall landing in the water.

Naruto looked around. Seeing that there weren't that many wolves standing ether. Then the fox's gaze landed on a young wolf arguing with what seems to be the alpha male/boss. "why are we doing this...he has done nothing wrong?" argued the young wolf. Alpha was a big six foot tall, well build wolf, with some samurai armor, and a huge battle Axe.

He slams his battle Axe on the floor saying "he has started a battle...and now we are going to finish it.." "but he fought back because we were the ones who attack him first...he was just defending himself...?"

"I don't care... I don't like foxes...an..." The alpha male/boss was interrupted by the young wolf saying "look what he has done to the pack!" pointing around at the chaos that just happen a moment ago.

Then the young wolf continued "he took out more than half of the pack, and he doesn't look winded or tired at all...if he wanted to he could of killed use with out any trouble..."

Saying this caught Naruto's attention and all the wolves that were still conscience. It was true. Naruto beat them with out getting so much as a single scratch. All the wolves that got their asses handed to them notes that the black fox hasn't even drawn his sword yet. If the fox was this deadly with just his bare hands/paws. Who knows how dangerous he would be with a weapon.

"SILENCE!" shouted the alpha /boss, and slashed the young wolf's left eye with his battle Axe. "AAAAA!" screamed the young wolf, and fell on the floor grabbing his eye. "THAT OUGHT TO TEACH YOU TO QUESTION ME.." shouted the alpha male/boss, and raise his battle Axe. Getting ready to strike the injured wolf on the floor.

All the wolves that were conscious were all shock that the alpha male/boss has injured one of his own for speaking his mind, and is about to kill him. The young wolf closes his eye as the boss swung hiss battle Axe.

CLING!

The injured wolf waited for the pain to come. Afraid to open his eyes he hesitantly opens his eyes. He saw the stranger that all the wolves were attacking. The one who they all tried to kill, for doing nothing. Was standing in front of him blocking the battle Axe with his sword.

"how could you do this to your own pack?" Naruto ask in his emotionless tone. "HAHAHAHA...he is replaceable...just like the rest." Roared the large Wolf.

"You are going to die for that." Naruto push the big wolf back and place Zenbonezakura in front of him pointing up. "now die...Scatter Zenbonezakura.", the fox's sword glowed pink and it slow dissolved into pink sakura petals. The petals started to swirl around the large wolf.

What ever they touch was cut apart. The wolf was consumed in a cocoon of pink sakura petals. There was a loud howl of pain, after a few seconds the petals disperse. The only thing left of the wolf was some armor on a big stain of blood on the floor. Zenbonezakura dissolved back to a sword, and was sheath back.

Naruto then heard a moan. He tern around and look down. He saw the wolf that was standing up for him still on the floor with his hands/paws holding his left eye. Naruto crouch down, wanting to see if the wound was life threatening or not. "are you OK?" he asked the wolf. "I am OK, but the wound is very painful." "don't worry I can heal that for you in a matter of seconds." the fox said as his hand/paw started glowing light green and place his hand/paw over the injured wolf's left eye.

In seconds the wound was healed but he couldn't fully heal it. "I am sorry... I couldn't fully heal you injury.", Naruto said helping the wolf stand up. "Its OK... thank you for for your help."

"thank you for helping us stranger..." said a voice behind Naruto. Turning Round he saw that it was the little rabbit, the restaurant owner along with his sister walking up to him and the young wolf. "how can we repay you?" ask the restaurant owner "it was nothing."

"I am sorry for what my pack has done.", "its OK... I am sorry for what happen to your eye." the little bunny said. Naruto started walking towards the door said "I better get going."

Just as he was bout to reach the door handle the fox heard a shout, "WAIT!" Naruto turn to see the young wolf along with the rest of the pack on both of their knees bowing down. "mmm...whats going on?" The young wolf decided to speak in the behalf of the pack, "I speak in behalf of the pack." he said looking at his pack and back at Naruto, " we ask if you would teach how to fight...also since you defeated the head wolf, that makes you the new pack leader.''

"Really...ok...look even thou I defeated your boss I don't want to be your boss just because I beat him..." Naruto was cut off, "its not just because you beat our pack leader, but also because you help me when I needed. A stranger whose pack was trying to kill you. You didn't have to help me and yet you did... you didn't know if I would attack you as soon as you healed me...you also fought with honor, but our leader has no honored he thought that he was the strongest. He would hurt any one, and every one. That's why we ask you to be our new leader... you have honor,respect, skills, and trust worthy."

"well... I will be your new boss and I will teach you to fight." there were loud cheers "but before I teach you how to fight, what will you do when I do?" One of the wolves stood up and said "we will protect our pack, our honor." every one shouted lifting their fist/paw in the air.

"Very well... from now on I am your new leader and new master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Than you all for reviewing.**

**I know I didn't make my story clear on the when the story takes place. The story takes place before the first Kung Fu Panda movie. Tigress is the about 17 years old. The same age as Naruto and the rest of the five. Naruto isn't your average dog size fox. Since he is the new kyuubi, he is the size as Po in the movie**.

It has been month sins the fight with the wolves. After Naruto agreed to be their leader, he healed them, and repaired everything they broke using wood style ninjutsu.

Naruto has trained them in the art of the ninja and kung fu, but he hasn't taught them any ninjutsu. Only taijustu, how to use weapons, and hide in the shadows.

Before Naruto could even train them, he needed to find a wide open or secret area for all the wolves to train. Naruto then remembered the area where he and Oogway trained. The pack led by the black fox soon headed to the mountains.

On the way to the mountains Naruto had them sit around him, while he explained what they were going to do.

FLASH BACK

All the wolves were sitting around Naruto while he was standing. Using chakra to make his voice louder he spoke, "ok..." he started. "We are going to an area up in the mountains where my master and I trained. This is going to be our new home, and our training area as well." He paused bit looking around if any one had any question.

One of the wolves stood up and ask, (I am not going to bother describing them. They'er the wolves from the movie kung fu panda 2) "master." he said getting every ones attention. "what type of training would we be doing?". Every ones attention returned to Naruto.

"Tell me, does any one know what a ninja is?" Naruto question. They all shook their heads saying "no", " ninja are warriors of the shadows. They protect lives and take them away. Where I come from ninjas are common. They do normal things from guarding to escorting. Then it goes from assassination and so on. Ninjas use chakra..." before Naruto could continue he was cut off by a wolf asking, "what is chakra?"

"chakra is an energy source that ninjas use. chakra is used for many things, increasing strength, speed, sight, smell, etc..." Naruto pause for a bit allowing the info to sync in "the body possesses two energy sources. The first is the physical energy or as some call it chi. The second part is the spiritual energy, strength of the soul per say. Combined both of them and you get chakra... I am going to teach you the ninja arts."

All the wolves in excitement howled "but..." Naruto cut them off, "you can't teach any one out side of the pack any thing unless you ask me first, or you are one hundred percent sure that you can trust him, or her...you must under stand that what I am going to teach you isn't to be use for evil...not even the most skilled of masters would be able to do what I am going to teach you..."

"I will teach you the arts, but I must first deem you worthy of learning the most advance arts...its nothing personal..."

"master...is such precaution necessary ?"

"yes...because where I come from, one man almost took over the world. He was a very power full man... some would even s ay that he was god..." Naruto pause of a moment before continuing, " I mean no disrespect to any of you but if I find any of you or your students, using my teachings for your own, or their own selfish purpose..."

Naruto started unleashing a massive amount a killing intent, and flaring his eternal mangykeo sharingan/rinngan (I am going to be calling that the E.M.S.R. from now on.) before he continued "I will not hesitate to kill you, or your students...Understand!" Not wanting to piss off their master the wolves nodded in agreement. "good." the black fox said as he deactivated his E.M.S.R. and dropped the killer intent.

Naruto then jumped over the wolves now standing in front of them instead of in middle "lest go." He said waving his arm signaling them to fallow.

FLASH BACK END

When they got to the cave Naruto created a temple similar to the jade temple. By using wood style ninjustu. All the wolves were speechless that their master

can do some thing so incredible. "will we be learning how to do that?" ask a wolf.

Every one was hoping that the fox would say yes. "that my students is called ninjutsu...its a spell that ninjas use...to learn the way of the ninja you must learn taijustis(martial arts), genjutsu (illusions), and ninjutsu (spells)...only those that I consider worthy will learn ninjutsu... but I will teach all of you both tai and genjutsu."

Naruto then told them that they will start their training tomorrow, and to explore the temple.

The pack enjoyed having Naruto a their master, but id did take some time getting use to his emotionless expression. The fox didn't show it but he cared for his students. He paid attention to them, made sure that they understood their training. Naruto even treated their injuries. Some times Naruto would even cook for them.

Soon the fox came to the decision to teach some of the wolves in medical ninjustu. He waited until all the wolves were able to use their chakra. Then see which one has the talent for medical nijutsu.

It turns out that there were a few of them. Naruto taught them, all the medical nijutsu that he knew and told them that medical ninjutsu in only for saving lives and if the situation demanded it taking them.

He then taught the rest of the pack how to fight, and how to use different types of weapons. How to hide and disappear into the shadows. Use chakra properly, how to think on their toes (if they have any), strategies, and to fight using other senses.

Naruto was in the lake where he trained with Oogway. Floating a few inches above the a large rock in a meditative state, and with a amateresu outline all over him (imagine a thine line of black fire outlining Naruto).

Floating back down he stood up and walked to the training ground where his pack was training

Using chakra to amplify his voice Naruto spoke, "every one." getting every once attention the black fox continued, "you have done enough training for today, for the rest of the day I want you to rest."

The fox watch as his pack left the training and went to the kitchen, spa that the Naruto build a few days ago, others left to their rooms. When the training field was clear Naruto placed a silence seal on the field and walked to the center of the field.

He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. Slowly he raised his left hand, his paw was open facing the ground. The black fox turned his paw and black lighting with a red outline started to come out of his hand.

Naruto was still looking forward not even paying attention to what he was doing. In truth Naruto was remembering all the times that he saw the Chidori in use. His eyes closed as he remembered what Kakashi told him ones about the Chidori. That it was a copy of the rasengan and that Chidori was as far as he could take it. He couldn't improve the chidori if he wanted to.

The lighting started to spin around like the rasengan. After a few seconds Naruto had and electrified rasengan on his hand. The fox observed the jutsu as he hold it in front of him. Looking around, Naruto found a tree not far from him. He ran towards it, and slam the rasengan on it.

The resengan shredded and burned of the tree until it when straight through, but the impact of the jutsu was so strong the it made a little crater around Naruto and the tree.

Naruto slowly step away for the tree, turned and walked out of the crater. He remembered about a jutsu in the kyuubi's memories. It was a jutsu similar to the nine tail menacing ball, but not as strong.

The jutsu is a form of attack as a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated chakra at the target. This often requires the user to under take a specific pose. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the attack is dependent on the strength, chakra, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack). The charging and firing time for Cero also varies greatly, from relatively charging fast to firing it to instantaneously fire one without much charging.

Naruto pointed a finger/claw at a tree. A small red ball of chakra started to form on the tip of his claw. The black fox looked from the red chakra ball to the tree. When he shot the ball it looked like a red chakra laser. As soon as it made contact the tree, it exploded.

There was nothing left of the tree but ash. "very impressive." Naruto said out loud. Making a T shape sign with his claws said shadow clone jutsu. In a puff of smoke a Naruto clone appeared.

Both of then got in fighting stance and in a second they were gone. You could only see them for a moment before they disappeared again (if you watch bleach think of the time when Ikkaku was fighting that lava arrancar with the large arms...you know when Ikkaku first uses his bankai.) No one notes that Naruto was training with a clone

He fought with his clone for hours, thanks to the seal Naruto placed on the field, the sounds and clashes didn't disturbed the pack on their time off.

Naruto and the clone separated giving each other space. Naruto charged a Cero with one finger/claw while the clone was activating Susanoo (the clone has the E.M.S.R. activated.) Only Naruto's susanoo is much different than the uchihas. Naruto's Susanoo lookes like an upper part of a red skeleton, kyuubi. Covered in a dark red fire like ora, with nine skeleton tails swishing back and forth behind him.

Naruto fired the Cero and the clone put his susanoo/kyuubi tails in front of him. Forming some type of shield. There was a huge explosion when the cero made impact, but the Kyuubi/susanoo was still holding out strong.

The clone had the kyuubi/susanoo take a deep breath and blew a massive fireball at Naruto. Seeing this Naruto focus chakra to his hands/claws and clapped his hands/claws at the fire. The clap send a massive air wave at the fire causing it to spilt in half (think of the way the Hulk does it).

The clone then charge the Fox with his Kyuubi/susanoo getting ready to strike Naruto his its claws. Naruto dash to the side nearly avoiding the claw swipe. Seeing an opening Naruto clapped his hands together in a praying like fashion, green light started coming out of his claw/hands. He spread them apart and the light formed into a light green like lance with a flaming green arrow look to it.

Grabbing it from the center of the lance, Naruto struck the back of the kyuubi/susano's forearm, and sonido away. The black fox quickly noted that his chakra lance was affective against the kyuubi/susanoo, (can any one guess where does the lance come out from. The one that uses this is also my favorite character. I'll give you a hint. He fires a green cero.)

The clone looked at his fire like bone arm. He saw that there was a little dent on it. It wasnt affective, but still to be able to dent susanoo is a something to be proud of. He looked back at the original Naruto, trying to predict his next move.

'He can't throw if because it will destroy the entire temple. His only option is close combat, but if I keep using Susanoo, I will run out of chakra and disperse myself.'

The fake Naruto deactivated Susanoo, and reached for ZenboanZakura. Waiting to see if the real Naruto would do anything, fake naruto quickly unsheathed his zanpacto. Not wasting time clone Naruto place Zenboanzakuka infront of him, pointing upwards.

Glowing pink, the fake black fox said, "scatter ZenboanZakura." His sword dissolved into pink sakura peddles. Before the peddles could reach Naruto. The real black fox swung his lance, creating a powerful gust of wind. Affectively cancelling out he attack.

Naruto and the clone where starring each other down. The clone in a samurai strike pose, and Naruto in a battle ready stance.

The clone jump and swung his zanpakto downwards, aiming to cut Naruto in half. Naruto grabbed both sides of his chakra lance and blocked the strike with the center part of the lance. Before the clone could do anything, Naruto kicked the clone's chest making him stumble over.

Naruto took this chance to strike, he dash to the clone and struck him across the chest. fake Naruto dint have time to react. The attack made the clone disappear in a puff of smoke.

Both Naruto and his clone had a good match. Naruto's body hurt and, was sweating. His lance dissolve into nothingness, and the black fox started walking slowly to his room.

He saw a passing wolf on his way to his room. Naruto called the wolves and told him, "Tell every to meet me at the training field tomorrow."

"yes master." the fox said as he bowed.

The next day Naruto was standing in front of his pack who was sitting indian style on the training field. "listen." he started saying, " I have called you here to ask you for your assistance. My master has trained five student, who show great promise. I want to see that for my self. I want you to attack the valley of peace tomorrow. Don't harm the villagers. Make it look like you're raiding the village, but in truth I want you to test the skills of my masters students."

"yes master." His pack said as a union.

In the temple Tigress and the rest of the furious were in the training room. Master Shefu with his paws behind his back was watching his students. He caught some mistakes the Tigress made while fighting those movable proactive dummies, and needed more speed. Monkey was doing all this flips and turns in the air going through those small hoops with the sharp spikes at the edge. 'Monkey needs more strength.' Shefu thought.

Shefu closely observed his students. knowing full well that they still had a long way to go. Thinking on what to do to increase their training. Maybe he could have master Oogway can have his mysterious fox friend aid in their training.

The night that maste Oogway returned from his travel he told Shifu about Naruto. Oogway did leav some detail out tho. Like Naruto being the new demon king, or that he basically has the power of a god, and especially his past. It wasnt his place to talk about Narutos past. Oogway did tell him about their training and skills that the fox possesses.

For some reason the way that master Oogway describes the young black fox. Reminds him of his old student whom he wished be could forget

"Master." snapping from his thoughts master Shefu turned to look at his students. "wha...what is." he mumbled." Are you ok?" viper ask. "yes. I was just thinking." Shefu insured his students. "about what?" crane ask "O... It's nothing important. Just..."

Shefu was interrupted by a goose barging through the door of the training room. Fear could be seen on his face. The goose shouted that there were bandits attacking the valley of peace.

With out hesitation Shefu shouted to his students to go protect the villagers and defeat the bandits. As soon as Shefu shouted the last word the furious five took off to the village.

Reaching the edge of the temple the furious five leaped high into to air. They could see parts of the village being over run by bandits. Looking at each other they nodded and separated tigress smoothly landed on a roof and quickly projected her self forward gaining more speed.

Monkey use his tail to grab on of the poles sticking out on the side of a building and landing on top a one of the bandits. Looking closely, Monkey notes that the bandit was a wolf. Since wolves always travel in packs that must mean that the rest of the bandits were wolves. Shrugging it off, monkey attack the bandit that seem to be going after the villagers.

Crane was diving head first into battle. Before he could process anything, one of the bandits appeared and delivered a powerful punch straight across the face. Sending Crane flying, and crashing into a building.

Viper was wrap herself around a bandits neck and for-arm making him hit himself over and over.

Mantes was moving so fast that he looked like a small green blur, and was zigzagging. smacking bandits one by one.

"the boss did say that we should only use our skills when necessary, and he wanted use to test the furious five." the bandits said to the other. "yea. I know... we can't use any of our skills... still they are going all out and we are holding pack and they could bearly take use. Us holding back is the only reason why they defeated some of us."

Two wolf bandits were observing the skills of the five. To their opinion they were decent fighters. all thou they still had a long way to go.

Tigress looked around her and notes that she was surrounded. Not wasting time she attacked the closest bandit.

The bandit could of easily of dodge her fist/paw, but they were told to hold back unless it was necessary. Being send by her punch the bandit was sent flying a few feet before landing hard on the floor.

Not wasting any time she kick a bandit on the side of the face. then she grabbed and threw another to the rest of the bandits.

she kept attacking with swift and strong punches and kicks. not giving them any chance of attacking or recover.

Then out of a sudden Tigress was hit from behind. She got back up a few second later after hitting the floor...hard

Tigress soon saw that the rest of the five were having trouble. then she saw a wolf bandit getting ready to strike Viper with his sword behind her. "NO!" she shouted. Taking off as fast she could towards Viper. Seeing this the bandits swung the sword down. At hearing Tigress shout out "no!" Viper turned to her only to see that she was sprinting tours her.

Viper quickly turn around to see the wolf swinging his sword down. Before the sword made any type of contact with Viper. It stop...Viper then relies that the reason he stop was because Tigress was in between her and the bandit, holding the sword with her claws.

The wolf wasn't surprised... with a smile on his face he heard a loud howl that spread through the valley. The wolf slowly removed his sword that was still being block by Tigress' claws.

slowly the wolf bandit started walking backwards. As soon as there was enough distance the bandit turn and took of...in all for legs before he put his sword away.

Confuse, they look around seeing all the wolf bandits leaving in a rush.(like from the movie of underworld rise of the likings or werewolves. where the wolves were running towards the castle). All they could see were a lot of black blurs leaving the valley.

"Aaa...what just happen?" ask a confused crane. who was now with viper and tigress. Tigress turned to look at crane, and said "what happen to you?"

"O...I was punched in the face and was nock out when I hit a building. I woke up to a loud howl."

Looking at her fellow worries she said "lets go report this to master Shefu, and master Oogway."

After the battle they returned to the temple. As soon as they got there they met in the Room where they had the dragon statue and dragon scroll. There, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantes, and Crane were standing infront of both master OOgway, and Shefu. Oogway was looking at the pond under the dragons statue. While master Shify was holding his chin with his paw.

" when they fought us they us, they weren't trying to kill us." said Viper. This time Mantes spoke, "it seemed like they weren't trying."

"interesting...is there anything els?" asked the old sea tortes.

Tigress took a moment to think, then said, "yes." she pose for a moment before continuing, "their fighting style...there was some strange about their fighting style." "Oooo, and what was so strange about their fighting style?"

Not far from the valley, there stood a shadow figure on top of a hill. The figure watch whole event and was impressed. With a wide and evil grin the shadow figure said, "very impressive, they would do nicely. Now, to get a hold of one so I may speak with them."

Naruto was sitting indian style, floating a few feet in the middle of the training field. Sensing his three prong kunai acting up the black fox open his eyes and reached for it in his pouch. Before Naruto could say anything a voice came out from the knife.

"master."

"Yes..."

"we have finish testing your maters student."

"and what do you think?" the master fox question."

'They have potential to become great warriors, but they still have a long way to go. We had to hold back a great deal of our strength, and skill. Still, your master taught them well. Tho you have done better in training us. Hmmm...it seems that we are being followed master."

The Naruto was thinking what to do about his pack's pursuer. "Hear the stranger out. See what he wants."

" My guess is that he wants to hire use as his henchmen or something."

"if he tries to hire you, say yes. Don't show any advance skill."

"yes master." the wold said

Putting the kunai away, Naruto unfolded his legs, and flouded down, and started walking back to the temple. He might be alone some time.

The wolves could tell that they were being followed. They all knew what their master wanted them to do when the time was right. The wolf that was put in charge by Naruto was leading the pack home. He raised his paw signaling the rest to stop walking.

He sniff the air, causing the rest to do the same. A few of them growled while the one eye wolf just kept looking forward. "you can come out now. I know you are there." he said

The figure came out from behind a tree that was a few yards way from the one eye wolf. The figure was a white peacock with white chines robes, and a red arrow style design on his feathers. "hello. My name is Shen." the peacock introduced himself.

The one eye wolf was analyzing the peacock, to see if there would be a possibility of a fight. The wolves could easily tell that the bird had several hidden knives hidden and deskise amoung his feathers.

"I must say, that I am impressed on the way you handled your own against the furies five. If you don't mine me asking way didn't you finish them when you had the chance?" Shen said.

The one eye wolf looked at Shen and said "we just wanted to see how well our masters taught us."

"Really now... Your master. Do you know where he is?"

"our master has been dead for sometime now."

"well, if that's true. Then why don't you come and work for me. I have a dream that I want to make a reality, and I could use some help. What do you say."

With an evil grin on his face, the one eye wolf nodded and shook the peacock's wing.

"excellent. Your master would be proud."

" you have no idea."

Remember, Naruto lost his Emotions, so if you want him to pair up with some one. Its going to take some time. Don't forget that there girls that Naruto could meat. Like the Wu sisters, or Mailing. Its your vote.

Thanks for reading .


End file.
